


Moving to Vancouver

by Chash



Series: Tractorbeam [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tractorbeam AU when they move to Vancouver. A moving in together drabble or exploring Vancouver together one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving to Vancouver

**Author's Note:**

> Written for skyflakes.

Jensen is a bad flier.

Jared finds this adorable, of course. Jensen took a ridiculous amount of sedatives and fell asleep, mumbling into Jared's necks about the probability of crashes (it seemed pretty low) and how explosive fuel is. It was cuter than it had any right to be, really.

He's knocked out all through the flight and groggy as hell as they drag their bags through the airport. They already sent most of their stuff with a mover, and it should be at the house.

"C'mon," Jared mutters, half-carrying Jensen towards a cab. "Almost there."

"Home," mutters Jensen. He's getting snot on Jared's neck, but he doesn't mind.

Jensen passes out again in the taxi, and Jared actually _does_ carry him inside, grateful for the extra hours he's been putting in at the gym in preparation for this role. It feels strangely conventionally romantic--he's actually carrying Jensen across the threshold.

"I can walk," Jensen mutters, glaring as best he can given that his eyes are only half-open.

"Try it," says Jared, grinning and putting him down, and Jensen stumbles across the hallway.

"Hate you," Jensen mutters.

"First thing you're saying to me in our new house is that you hate me."

"First thing was that I can walk."

Jared shoves him toward the room where their bed is waiting. "Such a charmer," he says, grinning.

It's a pretty good start for a new house.


End file.
